Don't You Know?
by LycoX
Summary: Unhappy over the end of his relationship with McKenna and feeling guilty over what Helena did to Tommy, Oliver's willing to do just about anything to make it up to him.


**Don't You Know?**

 **Disclaimer: Set in season 1 after Helena's second return. A little fun one-shot I thought up yesterday after having the Technotronics song 'Move And Shake That Body' pop up into my head. As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Now… Let's get wild!**

* * *

Tommy Merlyn was surprised when his best friend for life and apparent vigilante these days came up to him with a sad look on his face, telling him he wanted to make up for what happened to his arm and hand. Even if it wasn't actually his fault but rather Helena's but he was still gonna feel guilty anyway. Oliver even told him he'd do just about anything to make it up to his best friend and brother in all but blood in the most earnest way possible. Which was surprising considering how his best friend tended to alternate between fake happy and grouchy these days. Oh yeah, Tommy definitely could spot the differences now that he was aware of what Ollie did at night. Which was something he was having trouble dealing with all things considered. Tommy had just given him a look with a raised eyebrow and asked 'Anything?'

'Anything.' Came the quick and firm reply. Causing the dark haired Merlyn Scion, or rather former Merlyn Scion at that to grin.

As he had pretty much given him carte blanche then and there. Studiously ignoring Mr. Diggle's muttered words of how this wouldn't end well. Shortly afterwards saw Oliver drinking the strongest Alcohol they had at Verdant. And because of his admittedly weakened tolerance for the stuff thanks to being supposedly dead for five years, Oliver had quickly gotten rather drunk off his ass and as part of the stipulation, danced to Technotronics' 'Move And Shake That Body'. Not that he necessarily cared at that point as he was well and truly gone by then thanks to his low tolerance. Tommy was even live broadcasting the whole thing with his phone with the insurance that it would be seen by McKenna as the guy knew she needed a pick me up after recent events and smiling widely at the entertainment he was getting while Digg was trying not to look at the horrible sight in front of him. And because of how far the broadcast was getting, Felicity wasn't really getting much work done as she was too busy staring at her computer screen in shock over seeing Oliver 'Grumpus Hoodus' Queen drunkenly dancing to a Technotronics song of all things. Ladies and even some men all through out the city were practically going nuts over the whole thing while Moira was torn between horror, embarrassment, and vast amounts of amusement at seeing her baby boy being so darn carefree.

Thea was likewise feeling the same way and the less said about what Quentin Lance thought the better. "WHOO! Come on Diggity Diggin' Digg! Shake that body!" Yelled Oliver as he twirled around his shirt in the air and wearing nothing but his boxers and black socks.

He even started to swing his ass around much to the sheer delight of quite a few. "I'll… I'll pass."

"You don't wanna pass! You wanna move that body!" Came the drunken archer's response as his did several pelvic thrusts into the air.

The camera then moved and Tommy Merlyn made his appearance as he started to dance around too with a wide grin on his face. "YES! THAT'S MY BOY!"

Moving his upper body as he danced around, Tommy thought this was the best damned thing ever. Throwing off his jacket and even un-buttoning his shirt as he danced and moved it down halfway moved his shoulders about as moved to the beat. And making for a watching and laughing Laurel to find herself even more amused and even a little turned on. The man who could only be known as 'Digg' moved in front of the camera with a look of exasperation on his face. "This is why you don't drink kids. And with that important safety tip out of the way, I'm getting my black ass out of here as this is too much white boy nonsense for me." He then looked behind him and shuddered.

"Oh yeah, I'm… I'm definitely outta here."

Making his leave rather quickly, everyone watching was treated to an Oliver Queen who was completely naked aside from his black socks. "MCKENNA! THIS FOR YOU GIRL!" Yelled the drunken Queen as he pelvic thrusted into the air.

"YEAH! YOU'RE DOIN' FINE, OLLIE! WHOO!" Cheered on Tommy with a laugh.

"I never thought I would do it, but now I know for a certainty that I'm going to kill my own son. I just KNOW he's responsible for this." Gritted out a red faced Malcolm Merlyn from his office at Merlyn Global.

All in all for Tommy Merlyn, this whole thing definitely made up for his arm! Not to mention the years of teasing and the like he'd be able to do and get away with it scot free.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Oh this was great to do. SHAKE THAT BODY!**


End file.
